Midmorning Release
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: MMPR one shot. Set during season two. Jason and Trini get intimate after he wakes up and finds her in the bathroom.


Midmorning Release  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Jason/Trini

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers one shot. It is set during season two and focuses on Jason and Trini getting intimate after he wakes up and finds her in the bathroom. The idea for this one shot popped into my head when I thought about Jason and Trini getting it on after he wakes up and encounters her somewhere. Since there is sexual content, do not read if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

The midmorning sun shined on the Kwan residence in early May. Trees dipped and swayed in the wind. Some branches looked about ready to break and fall off. One branch tapped against a second-floor window. The house was large. It contained four bedrooms and two-and-a-half bathrooms. The basement had the half-bathroom. The back door was the sliding glass type. It led out to a deck that overlooked a small hill. The deck contained a metal table and four matching chairs. A swing happened to be on the front porch.

Jason slept on his side in the bed in Trini's room. He was facing the window. He buried his face into his pillow before sighing softly. He opened his eyes and held up his arm to shield it from the light. He sat up and turned to see she wasn't there. He touched her spot, finding it was a little warm. He realized she hadn't woken up too long ago. He wondered where she could've gone.

Just then, he heard running water coming from the hallway bathroom. He had no doubt she had gotten up to use it. He was glad to know she was nearby. He didn't mind her getting up and going downstairs to get something to eat whenever she woke up after sleeping with him. He felt fortunate her parents, George and Vicky, had gone to San Diego for the weekend. So had his, Darren and Mary. They went to Los Angeles. This gave the couple the chance to be alone at either of their houses. They decided to do hers this time.

Jason slipped out of bed while letting out a long yawn. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head. He headed out of the room and made a left turn. He stopped at the first door on the right, which happened to be the bathroom. He walked into the small bathroom as Trini turned off the water and moved her neck and shoulders with a slight grimace. She ran her tongue all over the inside of her mouth. She grabbed the brush and brushed her hair as she looked into the oval-shaped mirror. She saw him come up behind her and smiled happily.

"Good morning, Jason," she greeted.

"Good morning yourself, Trini," he said and laid his hands on her shoulders. "I am not surprised you woke up and went to the bathroom."

"I tried to be as quiet as I could when I left," Trini replied gently. "You are quite grumpy when someone wakes you up, even if it was an accident."

"So are you, though you aren't as grumpy as I am," Jason pointed out.

She smirked. "Thanks for saying that. Otherwise, I would've grabbed you in a headlock and held you there until you did."

"Oh, I am so scared," Jason said, his voice showing much sarcasm.

"You should be. I am the queen of mean," Trini said, pointing her brush at him in the mirror.

He chuckled and blew on her hair. "What you really are is the queen of shopping. So is Kim."

"That's true," Trini commented. "It's nice when you and Tommy offer to carry our bags. They can be so heavy."

"You and Kim put bricks in the bags to make it harder for us to carry them," Jason joked.

"Oh, you!" Trini growled playfully.

He tickled her neck, making her laugh. He planted a kiss to her temple and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her from side to side. She laid her brush on the counter.

"It's nice when it is peaceful like this," Jason whispered with a contented sigh.

"It sure is. Unfortunately, it won't last forever," Trini said, frowning quite a bit. "Lord Zedd is bound to attack sooner or later."

"That bastard is far more dangerous than Rita ever was," Jason commented, his body shaking. "His monsters have a vast amount of strength. Their aggression is the primary source of it."

"That would've help them to completely destroy the Dinozords had we continued to use them," Trini muttered, swallowing hard. "Our Thunderzords have a lot more power and strength."

"Yes, that doesn't mean they can't be damaged," Jason pointed out seriously.

"I feel bad for Tommy. His powers weren't strong enough to support a new zord," Trini muttered sadly.

"Yes. He has accepted he won't be a Ranger much longer. It's never easy facing the end of anything," Jason mumbled, sniffling.

"It's not, but Tommy is still determined to help protect innocent people from harm," Trini said, exhaling sharply. "He is one of the strongest people we have ever known." She smiled. "I am proud of him for taking life by the horns."

Jason let go of her. "Me too. Life isn't easy, especially for us. We live life as teens, students, and superheroes. It's a dirty job fighting evil, but someone has to do it. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Trini turned around to face him. "Me neither."

Jason and Trini shared a soft kiss. They made it passionate quickly. They wrapped their arms around each other. They strove to get as close to each other as possible. He pushed her against the counter. Their hearts sped up quite a bit. Electricity coursed through their veins at a rapid rate.

"I want to make love to you, Trini," Jason growled intensely and kissed her neck. He pressed his crotch into hers. He smiled at her groaning. "Please."

"Of course, Jason," Trini whispered seductively. She gasped when he slipped his hand into her black athletic shorts. She felt him move it past her blue underwear and fondle her wet folds. "Oh, shit! Don't stop!"

"I won't, Trini," Jason declared. "I promise you that."

He stroked her clit with his thumb as he pulled back and looked into her eyes. She moved her hips with his motions. She cried out as she came. Her high ebbed away as a sated feeling rush through her body. Her breathing turned to shudders. She saw him form a smile on his face. She realized he wasn't done yet. She swallowed hard.

Jason dropped to his knees and ripped his girlfriend's shorts to pieces. He did the same to her underwear. He looked at her left inner thigh. He proceeded to kiss it. He alternated between licking at and sucking on it. She screamed loudly at his biting down on it. She sighed in relief when the pain faded. She knew a mark would be left there later, but she didn't mind. She knew no one would notice it, especially if she wore shorts that came down to her knees.

He gazed at her right inner thigh. He lavished it with the same amount of attention. She emitted a soft yet excited moan. He shifted his attention to her entrance. He rubbed his face against it before using his tongue to tease it. He planted kisses on it. She couldn't hold back a groan. He pushed his tongue inside her. He fondled her folds gently at first, but he became very ravenous quickly. He put her left leg over his right shoulder for better leverage.

Trini whimpered and braced her hands on the rim of the sink. She balled them into fists at her boyfriend's using his tongue to mess with her clit. She began moving her hips with his motions. He upped his speed while wrapping his arm around her leg. She increased her pace and squeezed her eyes shut. She screamed while coming. She couldn't breathe because she was so lost in it.

She came down from her high as she opened her eyes. The same sated feeling rushed through her body. He put her leg down and rose to his feet. He kissed her. She tasted her sweetness on his lips. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, as she wanted more of it. They kissed passionately for a minute before breaking apart for air. They looked at each other. Intense expressions crossed their faces.

"Let's take this to my room," she suggested, her body trembling.

"Sure," he replied, touching her cheek. "I'd rather do it there than in here."

Jason and Trini walked out of the bathroom. He turned off the light along the way. He scooped her into his arms and went right. He came upon her room, which happened to be the second door on the left. He entered it and approached the bed. He laid her on it gently. He got on top of her and in between her legs. She could see his erection straining against his black shorts.

He grabbed her yellow t-shirt and ripped it apart. He threw it to the floor with a lustful growl. He tore his red t-shirt to pieces. He tossed them aside. He repeated both actions with his shorts and underwear. His cock sprung forward. She stared at it, her breathing turning to shudders. She turned toward him before swallowing hard. She bit her lip, her body beginning to tremble.

He looked toward her breasts. He gave them a very intense stare. He really wanted to go after them with his mouth, but he wasn't about to do that. He kissed her neck. He proceeded to suck on it. She leaned her head back, a soft moan coming from her. He touched her breasts. He ran his thumbs over the nipples, hardening them. She felt her body tense up quite a bit. She couldn't stop a gasping moan from leaving her mouth.

Jason trailed kisses to his girlfriend's chest. He took the right breast into his mouth. He sucked on the nipple before rolling it with his tongue. She screamed ecstatically while arching her back. She got louder at his biting down on it. He gazed up at her, a smile showing on his face. He turned toward the left breast and lavished it with the same amount of attention. She whimpered, her back making another arch.

She felt her boyfriend kiss down to her stomach. She closed her eyes at his dipping his tongue into her navel. Her breathing came out in shudders. He returned to her lips for a hard kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She let out a soft yet intense moan. She slipped her arms around his neck. His hands wandered all over her body slowly yet surely. The skin broke out in goosebumps.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms away from his neck. He broke the kiss as he pinned them at her sides. He aligned his cock with her entrance. She opened her eyes. He entered her quickly and roughly. He began moving in and out of her immediately, not wanting her to wait to adjust to him. He was just as rough and fast. She moaned delightfully while lifting her hips to meet each of his thrusts.

"That feels great, Jason," she whispered.

He smiled and pressed her forehead against hers. "I am happy it does. I will make it feel incredible."

Jason kissed Trini possessively. He grew a little rougher and faster. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned headily, causing him to smile into it. He felt his body tighten with every passing second. He grabbed at the sheet as he groaned ecstatically. He moved to her neck. He licked at it before planting butterfly kisses on it. He kissed to her pulse point. He nibbled on it. She whimpered while moving her hands to his shoulders. She squeezed them hard.

He pulled away from her neck to kiss her lips again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against them at her moaning quietly. He traced every inch of it slowly but surely. He traveled to her neck to kiss it hungrily. He moved to her ear to nibble on it. He traced it with his tongue. He licked at it before blowing on it gently.

He sat up, jerking her into his lap with another lustful growl. He kissed her roughly. One hand went into her hair while the other went to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. She moaned excitedly at his thrusting upward into her. He kissed her neck. She titled her head to the side for better access. He licked his way up to her earlobe. He used his tongue to tease it. He smiled when she groaned softly.

"You're mine, Trini," Jason whispered fiercely while kissing her neck hungrily. "Tell me you are mine."

"I am yours, Jason," Trini groaned as he sucked on it. "You are mine. Tell me you are mine." She gritted her teeth.

He hissed huskily. "I am yours."

She smiled happily. "Good."

He became rougher and faster in his thrusting. She slid her hands up and down his back. She kissed his shoulder before licking at it. She went to his neck. She gave it a hard suck. He growled intensely. He grabbed her hair with his other hand. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he appeared ready to lose it any second. He had no doubt in his mind it was doing the same in her.

He decided he was tired of sitting up. He pushed her on her back in a rough manner. He pressed a hard kiss to her lips. His thrusts got rougher and faster. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. He grabbed at the sheet with both hands. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. She tried to keep a moan from leaving her mouth, but she couldn't. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes.

"I can't hold—" she cried.

"Me neither," he groaned. "Damn it! Shit!"

Jason grew rougher and faster in his thrusting. He and Trini hugged each other tightly. Their climax was almost at its peak. He buried his face into her neck. He kissed it hungrily while grabbing at her hair. His grip was so tight he looked about ready to grip it out. She cried out ecstatically. She rolled her head back into the pillow. She slid her hands into his hair to grab fistfuls of it.

He thrusted into her one last time and released himself into her. She echoed her release to him without any time in between. He pulled back to stare into her eyes. He panted hard. She slid her fingers through his hair. She saw his panting as music to her ears. She reached up to touch his cheek. She stroked it with the back of her hand.

"Talk about unbelievable," Jason murmured.

"Yeah," Trini agreed and gave him a seductive look. "However, I am not done. I want more right now."

Trini kissed her boyfriend very possessively. She flipped him over on his back. She broke the kiss to stare down at him. She began moving up and down on him. She placed her hands above his shoulders. He grabbed her hips to move her on him while meeting her movements with his. They moaned in ecstasy. She leaned down to kiss him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and touched his. He couldn't stop himself from groaning. Their tongues wrestled for control.

She kissed her way to his neck. She nuzzled before giving it a long lick. She sucked on it. He moaned. He winced at her biting down on it. He sighed in relief when the pain faded away. He knew a mark would be left there later, but he didn't care. He would rather her leave marks all over his body than none at all. They were so happy to be together. Nothing could keep them apart right now.

Trini kissed down to Jason's chest, her movements getting a little faster. She nuzzled her face against the spot over his heart. She proceeded to suck on it. He sighed excitedly while rolling his head back into the pillow. She turned her attention to the left nipple. She ran her tongue over it before teasing it. She rolled it as well. She gave it a hard bite, which caused him to yell in excitement.

She looked toward his right nipple. She gave it the same amount of attention. She returned to his lips for a rough kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. She smiled into it when he moaned. He sat up, one hand going into her hair and the other to the small of her back. He thrusted upward into her. He was rough and fast. He kissed her neck before sucking on it. He bit down on it hard. He saw her wincing as music to his ears.

She threw her head back when he touched her breasts. He fondled them slowly. It was almost as if he were teasing them. She emitted a soft moan. He upped his speed. He pinched her nipples very hard. She winced so quietly that he didn't even hear her. He teased one with his tongue. She screamed in great ecstasy. Her boyfriend repeated his action with the other. The fire climbed higher within them. In fact, they looked about ready to lose it.

Trini pushed Jason on his back roughly. She kissed him hard and slipped her tongue into his mouth. It touched his lightly. He groaned in a loud manner. She trailed kisses to his earlobe. She nibbled on it before biting it. She ran her tongue along it. He laid his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed them tightly. She kissed down to his chest. She rolled his nipples in her hands. She smiled at his heady moaning. She used her tongue to tease his left nipple. He growled in much intensity. He became louder when she repeated her action on his right nipple.

Jason and Trini felt the fire within them reaching its peak. She returned to his eye level. She kissed him with much possession. Their tongues wrestled for control. She broke their lip lock. She pulled back to look at him. She braced her hands on his chest while moving on him harder and faster. He took hold of the lower part of her arms. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Shit," he groaned with so much sexual intensity that he felt ready to explode. "Damn! Yes! Yes!"

"Good boy, Jason," she said, smiling widely. She clenched her teeth. "Yell every bit of it out."

Trini upped the speed of her movements. Jason tightened his grip on her arms. He groaned as she moved even faster. She threw her head back. Her climax took her. This triggered his. He came, a loud moan leaving his mouth. Their bodies trembled quite a bit. In fact, they appeared they wouldn't be able to stop. Their pants came hard and fast.

Trini couldn't stay up and collapsed on top of her boyfriend. She pressed her forehead against his. They shared a tender kiss. She leaned down to lay her head on his chest. She sighed contently when he slipped his arms around her. She slid her hand over his shoulder. She breathed deeply. He stroked her head one hand and her back with the other. Their heartbeats returned to normal. She blinked three times.

"Gosh," he whispered and ran his fingers through her hair. "You got really dominant there."

"Yeah," she agreed. She took her head off his chest to look at him. "There is nothing wrong with a woman being dominant over a man and vice versa. As long as both parties agree to it, that is."

"Mm-hmm," Jason said with a slow nod. "I am so thankful for weekends. It allows us to spend time together, especially when our parents are out of town."

"This includes lots of passionate lovemaking," Trini whispered with excitement. "Sometimes, our sexual drive is through the roof."

"I know. I recall days where we made love six times over the course of two hours," Jason blurted out in amazement. "Imagine if we could go on forever." He emitted a soft laugh.

"That'd be great," Trini commented and furrowed her brow. "Of course, we'd have stop to do other things." She shrugged.

"That's true. Then we'd just go back to doing it, right?" Jason wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Right," Trini agreed. "I feel so fortunate to have such a great lover."

"You're just as great a lover as I am," Jason responded and tickled her nose. "Yes, you are." He winked at her.

She giggled joyfully. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jason murmured in a loving voice. "Don't ever let me go."

"I won't, Jason," Trini declared and planted a kiss to his forehead. "Don't ever let me go either."

He nodded at her. "I won't. Never."

Trini kissed Jason possessively. She began moving up and down on him again. She slid her tongue into his mouth, making him groan excitedly. Their hearts pounded against their chests. Fire began to build within their veins. She made her way to his ear. She nibbled on it before licking at it. She traced it with her tongue, causing a heady moan to leave his mouth. He slid his hands into her hair. He grabbed fistfuls of it. He looked as if he were about to yank it out.

She kissed him once more. Her hands wandered up and down his sides so slowly that it seemed she wasn't even moving them. She grabbed his butt and squeezed it hard. He groaned against her lips. He kissed to her shoulder. He sucked on it. He returned to them. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. He smiled into it at her groaning softly. He turned their bodies until he was on top of her and in between her legs. He thrusted into her rough and fast. He pulled away from her and stared deep into her eyes.

"You are so sexy that I can't stand it," he growled with much fierceness.

She whimpered. "You are so sexy that I can't it either. Don't stop. Please."

The lovebirds kissed long and hard. He fondled her breasts at a slow yet steady pace. He rolled her nipples in his hands. This hardened them. He kissed her neck hungrily. He moved between licking at and sucking on it. She screamed ecstatically. She rolled her head into the pillow. She whimpered excitedly at his thrusting becoming quite rough and fast.

He kissed her once more. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and fought with her for dominance. She wrapped his arms around her neck. He took hold of her wrists to pull them away from it. He pinned them at her sides. He growled intensely while becoming rougher and faster. They engaged in passionate kissing. Their grunting and groaning mingled together.

Jason kissed Trini's neck hungrily. He licked at before blowing on it in a gentle manner. He grabbed at her hair. The war against evil would continue to rage. However, they would still be able to enjoy these passionate moments. They would never be taken away from them because they would be in their minds and hearts forever.

THE END


End file.
